One Last Thing
by Little Acorns
Summary: Ginny has one last thing to do during her week of Freedom.GWDM Oneshot. Please Review.


Ginny had been up for hours. Freaking out, a bit, but also, on the calmer side, packing for school. Freaking out mainly cos of a new piece of legislation that had been recently passed through the Ministry called the Marital Regulations Act.

Fudge, in his attempts to placate the raging remains of Voldemort's less active but equally mental supporters, had passed a piece of legislation that ensured that one child from every pureblood family would marry, and procreate with another pureblood child.

Poor Ginny was the only Weasley child still eligible, as Ron had turned 17, and thus, officially exempt from 'child' status in the eyes of the law, and so the law was a burden for Ginny to bear.

Molly could barely stand to think about it, and when she did, it often resulted in tears, and the rest of the family were incredibly somber around her, especially Ron, as if he were feeling guilt over the fact that he was older than her.

Ginny looked in the mirror at her reflection. She'd changed a lot, sure, but the change had been gradual, despite what everyone said about her having 'changed so much over the Summer.'

She was of the tall persuasion in her family, and was what one might have called willowy, if it weren't for the lithe, sinewy figure gained by Quidditch, and recently yoga with Luna. Ginny's hair was long, and would have had elegant curls, had not Ginny been fed up with constantly maintaining the curls, and decided to stop doing anything to her hair but washing it, which made the elegant curls into tendrils that spiraled down in an almost dreadlocked appearance. Ginny loved her hair now, and dressed to suit it, by favouring more bohemian fashions now, such as what she was wearing now. Faded black jeans, skin tight, with silver dragonhide boots over the top, and a green silk mini-dress over the top, billowing out behind her.

* * *

Still lost in her thoughts, Ginny vaguely heard her mother calling for her to leave for Kings Cross, and before she knew it, she was on the Hogwart's Express, shooting up to the castle.

Ginny had one week left of freedom, before she turned sixteen, and entered into a one year engagement period with a pureblood wizard of the Ministry's choice.

One week where she could still enjoy her life.

One week to forget.

But one week was nothing, and so, Ginny decided, she would lash out. Go crazy and do whatever she liked. Nothing to look forward to in life anymore, so do it all now. Live to the fullest extent of her imagination.

She had to if she didn't want to live with regret.

But one week was such a short time.

* * *

One week did pass quickly. It was the night before her birthday, and there was still one thing she hadn't done. She had gotten completely drunk at the Hufflepuff 'Back to School' party, She'd gone on a pranking spree with Fred and George's advice and gadgets. She'd even been skinny dipping in the Lake with Luna at Midnight.

But there was that last thing.

And this was her last night to do it.

Ginny got dressed into a pair of tight leather pants, with black leather stiletto boots over the top, and a tight off white cotton blouse, with the buttons undone at the top to highlight what décolletage she had, and a grey vest over the top. Make up done subtly, but highlighting her eyes, Ginny looked exactly how she intended.

Alluring.

Edgy.

Seductive.

She stepped out of the Gryffindor common room, ignoring Ron's shouts of protest over her leaving 'looking like that.'

Ginny's plans were simple. Go out, find a suitably attractive guy, and have a one night stand.

And she was going to enjoy it. Of course, she would be loosing her virginity tonight, and that was supposed to be not so enjoyable, so she'd have to just keep going until she did enjoy it.

* * *

She'd only been walking for about ten minutes when she ran into someone on their way out of the Kitchens.

"Watch It!" Someone said moodily.

Ginny looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. Immediately Ginny started sizing them up. Pansy was obviously out, so it was either Blaise or Draco.

Draco was the hotter of the two, but Blaise was definitely nicer.

They Slytherins were glaring at her now, waiting for a response. She had to decide quickly.

Oh well. One night stands weren't about personalities anyway.

"Draco." She said.

The blonde raised his eyebrows and shared a look with his friends.

Ginny took a deep breath and said something she never thought she'd say. 'Fancy a shag?"

The three Slytherins were obviously surprised by her question.

"Excuse me? Surely I wasn't just propositioned by the Baby Weasley?" Draco said, smirking now.

"Yes. You were." Ginny said. "Now, are you up for it or not?"

Draco smirked again. "Patience Weasley. Now tell me, do you do this every night, or am I just special?"

Ginny glared. "Malfoy…"

Draco chuckled. "Fine. Now, do you have a destination in mind, or will the hall suffice?"

Ginny blinked in surprise. "That's it? No cracks about how you won't make me pay for it cos you know I can't afford it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No Weasley, because if you follow that train of thought to its logical conclusion, that would make me a Male Prostitute."

Blaise's laugh reminded Ginny of their small audience, and she fought back a blush.

"I know somewhere. Follow me." Ginny turned and began walking down the hall. She heard Draco saying something to his friends, and she desperately hoped she wasn't making a mistake in all this. Draco caught up with her, and the two of them walked in silence to the Room of Requirement.

Draco stood back and watched as Ginny walked past the door three times, and as they entered the room, he took in their surroundings. The room was cozy, with a fireplace, an overstuffed lounge, and a large bed with silk sheets.

"Not bad, Weasley." Draco said surveying the room.

"Ginny."

"Pardon?:"

"My name is Ginny. Not Weasley. Or Weasel." Ginny said. "I want you to call me Ginny."

Draco smirked, and stepped in close to her, his lips just touching her ear.

"If you're good enough, _Ginny_, I'll scream it." He whispered.

Ginny gasped at the effect he had on her.

Then he was gone again, by the lounge, calmly talking off his shoes and socks, and then his shirt.

Ginny, not knowing what to do, just stood there watching.

Draco noticed this, and moved in close to her again. "Lets get you out of those clothes then."

He pulled her close to him, and slowly began to kiss up her neck, each touch sending shivers up her spine. One of his hands was on her hip, the other was gently removing her vest, and slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt. Once her shirt was undone, Draco kissed her properly, sliding the shirt down her arms. Ginny felt exposed, standing there wearing only a black lace bra, but then Draco's arms slipped behind her back, and pulled her flush against him. The warmth of his torso on hers was exquisite. They began to move towards the bed, and Ginny kicked off her boots, and toed off her socks, still kissing. Draco's hands roamed lower now, undoing the buttons on her pants, and a shudder went through her. Draco slid her pants down her legs, and they fell off the bed, forgotten as he pulled her against him so she could feel him hard between her thighs. Draco broke off the kiss at her gasp.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Well. I've never really…"

"You're a virgin?" He asked.

Ginny nodded and bit her lip.

Draco looked at her seriously. "Do you want to stop?"

Ginny looked at him, her resolve coming back. "No. I'll be fine."

Draco nodded, and hesitated slightly before kissing her again, taking his time now, and being gentler. He stroked up her thighs, leaving tingles of pleasure in his wake.

Ginny began to participate more now, and she undid Draco's belt, and the buttons on the Slytherin's grey jeans. As one of the boy's long fingers slid under her underwear, she gave a soft moan of pleasure, at which she could feel Draco harden even more, and the blonde began to kiss her deeper.

Ginny, through Draco's attentions, becoming more impatient, pushed Draco's jeans off, and slipped a leg over his hips. Draco bucked slightly at this, which caused Ginny to moan again, louder now.

Draco's hand left her panties, and rose to undo the redhead's bra. Ginny's hand, however, decided to slide into Draco's boxers, and playfully brush up against him, causing him to shake slightly.

Bra successfully removed, Draco began to slowly remove Ginny's underwear, himself giving a moan once feeling the full impact of Ginny's heat pushed up against him.

Wrenching his own boxers off, Draco positioned himself between Ginny's legs, and asked quietly "Are you ready?"

Ginny buried her head in his neck, and nodded, and so Draco pushed gently, feeling her flinch when she gave. It took all of his self control not to pound her into the mattress, but Draco lay still for a moment, and asked "Are you ok?"

Again Ginny nodded.

On this cue, Draco gently began thrusting, feeling her warmth envelope him, and her body respond to him. Moans of pleasure greeted him with every thrust, until her climax promted his own.

They just lay there panting until Draco looked at Ginny. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm-Hmm." Ginny said, already drifting to sleep nestled on his shoulder.

Draco just nodded and let sleep take over.

* * *

He was woken up hardly an hour later by a Miss Ginny Weasley. She was still naked, now with a leg on either side of his hips, kneeling over him.

Already feeling a stirring in his nether regions, Draco put his hands on her hips.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"You didn't make me scream. I want to scream."

Draco raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"I can do that."

And he did. Twice.

_Fin._


End file.
